Entre las hojas
by Blueee.Summer
Summary: Tenía que realizar su misión, lo había planeado hace seis meses, pero al ver las bajas posibilidades iba a renunciar y dejar todo ahí, o eso pensaba hasta que esos tres "idiotas" se interpusieron. Respectivos créditos al autor de la imagen.


**Rated: T**

**Advertencia: AU, Distintas edades, No cuarta guerra.**

**Personajes: Hatake Kakashi (14), Sakura Haruno (14); Nohara Rin (24), Uchiha Obito (25); Uzumaki Naruto (14) y Uchiha Sasuke (14).**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masaki Kishimoto, la historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí se encontraba él, entre los arbustos, se había posicionado más adelante de su objetivo, su plan inicial estaba a punto de comenzar, tenía que esperar que pase por su costado para poder realizar el _ataque sorpresa_. No tenía que dejarse descubrir, no tenía que hacer ni un minúsculo movimiento "_antes de_", no debía soltar ni un ruido que relevara su posición, su misión dependía de eso, había pasado los últimos 6 meses preparándolo. ¡NO PODÍA FALLAR! Estuvo observando al sujeto por el último mes, analizó sus movimientos, reacciones y las posibles fallas de su misión. Todo indicaba que debía esperar que no haya nadie en un radio de 300 metros, de ser distinto a esto él haría un comentario estúpido que llevaría peligrar la misión.

**Posible resultado: Llegar a Iwagakure de un golpe.**

Pero no esperaba que su misión se complicara cada vez más. Muchos iban acercándose, su blanco estaba siendo acosado por varias personas y todos del sexo masculino. Apretó su mano del coraje arrugando levemente aquella carta de suma importancia que debía entregarle. A comparación de quienes la estaban rodeando no tenía oportunidad. Él sabía que el porcentaje de éxito se encontraba bajo, pero ahora había bajado tanto que era una directa masacre a sus sentimientos. Al inicio trataba de alejarla lo más posible, cuando ella estaba, él se sentía **_enfermo_**, no podía soportar esa _irritable_ _sonrisa_ con la que llegaba todos los días. Por eso intento no escucharla, ignórala, intento ser distante, hasta la avergonzaba frente de sus compañeros. Y es justo por eso que sus oportunidades de realizar la misión con éxito no eran nada favorables. Abandonaría la misión, no quería seguir viéndola rodeada de gente.

Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite pero tres sombras se metieron rápidamente en los arbustos. El primero que entro fue Obito, quien lo agarró del cuello para que volviera a estar escondido, el segundo que entro fue Naruto, _su compañero de equipo,_ quien le arrebato la importante carta de su mano y el último fue Sasuke, _también su compañero_, que solo se posicionó a su costado.

-¡Ni pienses en retirarte! – susurró Naruto un poco fuerte mientras empezaba a intentar leer la carta que se encontraba en su mano.

-¿Ustedes... que creen que hacen?... – Kakashi susurró con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Lo habían descubierto.

-Te estuvimos observando todo este mes Kakashi, has estado siguiéndola a todas partes – Obito, _su sensei,_ lo agarro por la espalda en forma de un abrazo – Y al ver que te ibas a dar por vencido hemos decidido ayudarte los cuatro.

-Esperen... ¿Cómo que cuatro?...

-Rin-sensei está esperando la orden para acercarse a Sakura – el segundo Uchiha se hizo presente en la conversación.

-Sí me han estado siguiendo saben que no tiene caso, tiene demasia... – Se fue quedando callado al ver como Sakura rechazaba a cada uno de sus pretendientes, inclusive a los que había clasificado como **peligro alto**. Algo latió dentro de él una posible probabilidad aún estaba presente. Estaba a punto de ir a su lado, iba a olvidar todo si plan para decirle las cosas directas, pero otra vez Obito lo detuvo.

-¡¿Ahora qué?! – empezaba a estar impaciente, no quería terminar ese catorce de febrero con esos idiotas.

-No puedes entrar así Kakashi, sería muerte segura... – Obito alzo su mano por arriba de los arbustos e hizo una pequeña seña – Rin ayudara...

-Yo puedo solo, no los necesito... – interrumpió con su típico tono frío

-Claro que nos necesitas... de no ser así te hubieras ido y no hubieras observado como ella rechazaba a todos – comentó Sasuke con el mismo tono frío.

-El teme tiene razón...

-No es cierto... – su nerviosismo de Kakashi iba en aumento.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí

-No seas terco Kakashi... – Fue la última cosa sensata que dijo Obito. Empezaron con una infantil discusión que fue aumentando a golpes en una nube de tierra, Rin al ver y escuchar lo infantil que eran salió hacia Sakura que se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezos. Estaba tranquila viendo el cielo.

-Ohaio Sakura-chan – Rin sonrió mientras se sentaba a su costado.

-Ohaio Rin-sensei, feliz día

-Igualmente Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces acá sola?

-Pues es difícil de explicar – rascó su cabeza en forma nerviosa mientras le sonreía. Rin la quedo observando esperando su respuesta, la pelirosa solo suspiró – Bueno como sabe hoy es el día de San Valentín, algunos me estaban invitando a salir o regalando chocolates pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pero estoy esperando que Kakashi-kun salga de su escondite y me invite – la barbilla de Rin casi llega al suelo – O bueno no sé si lo haga, pero me ha estado siguiendo casi todo el mes de Enero… – apretó sus pequeñas manos en sus rodillas con un poco de enojo – Y sé que ahora está con el equipo en los arbustos que están al frente… ¿Qué debería hacer Rin-sensei?

-_Cof Cof… _– tubo que fingir una toz para salir de su asombro – _Realmente será una grandiosa ninja _– pensó Rin, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo una grandiosa idea – Yo creo que deberías ir tu hasta esos arbustos y encararlo.

-¿En… en serio?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Deja de golpearme dobe!

-¡Obito-sensei ya no siga! ¡Kakashi se movió mi golpe era para él! – gritó Naruto al sentir tu cuello atrapado entre los brazos de su sensei.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! Lo único que quiero es ir y dec… – todo su cuerpo dejo de responderle, los demás se quedaron inmóviles, ni bien Kakashi subió su cabeza se encontró con unos grandes ojos verdes que lo observaban divertidos.

-¿Puedo saber porque me estas siguiendo desde hace un mes? – Soltó la bomba en una, los acompañantes del peliplata soltaron un _"Uhhhhhhhhh"_ – ¡Ustedes no se libran! ¡Ustedes y Kakashi me han estado siguiendo desde que salí de casa! Bueno lo seguían a él… ¡Es lo mismo! Hablen…

-Bueno… – Sasuke no sabía por dónde comenzar así que mando una mirada de ayuda a su sensei.

-Pues… – Obito no lo hizo mejor pero mando una mirada a su alumno rubio.

-Sakura… – Definitivamente Naruto tampoco sabía que decir y mando una mirada a su compañero peliplata.

-… Yo… – no quería decirlo frente a todos… a pesar que ya lo sabían, tenía que salir de esa – Fue por una misión de vigilancia, no sé porque te haces ilusiones… – alzo los hombros de manera despreocupada, pero observo perfectamente el semblante de Sakura, tapo sus ojos con su cabello. Esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

-Disculpa Hatake-san, no volverá a pasar – el tono frío de su voz supero a la de Sasuke y se marchó sin hacer caso a las palabras de los demás.

-¡KAKASHI! – gritaron todos sus acompañantes con una aura negra rodeándolos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, iré tras ella y le diré todo… ¡Ni se les ocurra seguirme!

La busco en su casa, en la torre Hokage, en la academia ninja, hasta en los campos de entrenamientos ¡Y NO LA ENCONTRABA! Se sentía un completo imbécil... Corrección era un completo imbécil. Estaba por volver a buscar en su casa cuando la observo a unas cuantas cuadras, estaba sentada en la azotea más alta de la aldea, su espalda estaba apoyada en una de las paredes del tanque de agua y su vista estaba en las nubes. Estaba feliz de haberla encontrado pero al acercarse pudo notar que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos – _A llorado _– ella simplemente lo observo con la mirada más fría que pudo.

-¿Necesitas algo Hatake-san?

-No… digo sí… Mmmm… necesito hablar contigo de algo – su nerviosismo traspasaba los limites, podía enfrentar a muchos enemigos pero le aterraba hablar con la chicha que le gustaba – Yo… lo que dije hace un rato…

-Ya no tiene importancia – interrumpió y avanzo hasta llegar a frente de su compañero – No volveré a interponerme en tu camino – Se iba a retirar del lugar, pensaba que los demás habían obligado al peliplata a ir y disculparse. No quería su lastima. Pero lo que no se esperó es que Kakashi detuvo su andar tomando su mano y jalándola hacia él para abrazarla, se quedó estática – ¿Kak-Kakashi? – pregunto tímidamente.

-Lo lamento… Lamento todo… Lamento haberte echo creer que no te escuchaba, no es cierto, siempre lo hago hasta cuando susurras y piensas que nadie te a oído, yo sí lo hago, lamento decirte que te ignoro, no lo hago, te presto atención hasta en las pequeñas cosas, como cuando llegaste al entrenamiento con ese hermoso broche nuevo en el cabello, te veías adorable – la abrazo con mucho más fuerza y soltó la carta, Sakura se sonrojaba más – Lamento haberte molestado frente a todos, cada vez que te acercabas a mí me sentía tan nervioso que temía que todos se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que me importas… y sobre todo lamento haber sido tan distante, eres lo más importante para mí y no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, estaba asustado, no quiero perderte y sé que es algo estúpido ya que somos ninjas pero quiero estar junto a ti todo el tiempo posible, tenía una carta que donde había escrito todo esto, pero no necesito eso para decirte lo mucho que te amo… – Kakashi deshizo lentamente el abrazo y desvío la mirada avergonzado hacia el costado, se esperaba una cachetada, gritos, hasta posiblemente una patada, pero en cambio de eso Sakura se abalanzo hacia él, haciéndolo caer al piso, enredo sus brazos en su cuello y sin previo aviso lo besó. Kakashi correspondió el beso volviendo a abrazarla.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Salieron cuatro personas completamente emocionadas desde atrás de las paredes del techo. Dos de ellos estaban llorando, Naruto y Obito, Rin estaba estallando el felicidad y Sasuke… pues es Sasuke.

-Nunca pensé que Kakashi fuera a sentir ese nivel de amor… – Sollozó Obito mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a la nueva pareja que tenía un sonrojo magistral.

-Fue tan hermoso, ¡Tenemos que celebrar! ¡Yo invito el ramen!

-Ustedes… ¡Les dije que no me siguieran! – al peliplata le envolvió un aura demoniaca, estaba dispuesto a acabar con ellos por el hecho de haber escuchado esas dulces palabras que salieron de él, no podía tener testigos de su declaración o todo Anbu y sus conocidos estarían al tanto del amor que podía demostrar. Empezó a perseguir a sus compañeros y a su sensei Obito. Rin solo se acercó a Sakura quien seguía con una bella sonrisa en el rostro y sumamente tranquila, algo extraño.

-Pareces muy tranquila, pensé que para estos momentos estarías más a pegada a Kakashi-chan.

-Pues logre que Kakashi-kun por fin dijera lo que sentía luego de 6 meses, es un gran logro… ¿No le parece? – Rin abrió los ojos.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Tenía mis sospechas, pero cuando empezó a vigilarme un mes antes de San Valentín lo confirme. Pero ese será nuestro secreto… – Sakura le guiño el ojos a su sensei, Rin le devolvió la sonrisa con cara picara. Puede que Kakashi sea un prodigio en el campo de batalla, pero definitivamente Sakura le ganaba en las estrategias sentimentales – Vamos Rin-sensei, se terminaran matando… ¡KAKASHI DISUELVE EL CHIDORI!

FIN


End file.
